


King of Lions

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Kallura Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lion King 2 AU, Rosegold, XD, kallura, obviously I've gone and done the whole thing, plance, plus a tiny bit of hunay, was thinking of only doing a short fic for one song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Tensions are high as Alteans and Galra fight over space. But a rogue Galra, if he could even be called Galra, saves the Altean princess, further complicating things when the princess begins to fall for him. Alfor's only  concern, is he telling the truth about leaving the Galra for good, or is he really a spy?





	1. Under FIre

Allura was excited, she was finally going on her very first diplomatic mission! Finally, after years of training and begging her father, she was going. She knew Alfor would send Hunk, Lance, and Katie with her to keep her safe, but she knew she wouldn’t need them. Though, the company would be welcome. She knew the main reason was because her path would take her through Galran space, on her way to Olkarion. She figured Katie wormed her way into the mission to meet the Olkari and see her brother Matt at his post. But she pushed all that aside as she exited the elevator and walked towards the ship that was to take her and friends to Olkarion. Captain Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, was giving some last minute instructions to the engineers. Lance was following and watching him like a hawk, while Katie and Hunk were tinkering with engines and some other tech.  
“Hello, your majesties,” said Shiro as he bowed. Lance followed suit, though he shot Allura a quick wink before he did. Allura merely rolled her eyes. Lance was cute, but once she had gotten to know him better, she knew he wasn’t the guy for her, no matter how many times he tried to hit on her.  
Alfor came up to stand next to Allura. “Hello Captain Shiro, I’m glad you were available for this mission.”  
Shiro straightened up. “I am too, your majesty, I understand you only want to trust your daughter with the very best.”  
Allura rolled her eyes slightly while Alfor nodded. “You are correct, Captain. But I also understand that you are personally instructing this young pilot to follow in your footsteps.” Allura glanced sideways at her father, unimpressed. She knew the real reason those three were going was to protect Allura, though she really didn’t need their protection.  
Shiro smiled as he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, Lance beaming. “That is correct. He certainly has the ability to become as good as me.” Though Shiro glanced at Lance proudly, Allura noted there was a hint of sadness. She wondered why, but that thought was cut short when Shiro glanced at his watch and turned towards the crew. “Everyone, it’s time to board!” The crew quickly finished up what they were doing and boarded the ship. Shiro turned back to Allura and Alfor. “Your majesties, it’s time.”  
Alfor nodded. “Of course.” He turned to Allura and gave her a big hug. “Promise me you’ll be alright.”  
“Father,” began Allura.  
“Just promise me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”  
Allura sighed. “Alright, Father, I promise, I’ll be careful.” She pulled back from the hug and gave him a smile. “Besides, you are sending the best with me, right? I’m sure we’ll all be fine.”  
Alfor raised his eyebrow. “Now don’t get snarky with me.”  
“What? It’s true, isn’t it? Besides, I know them, we’ll be fine.”  
Alfor let out a sigh. “Oh, alright. But still, be careful. I love you, Allura.”  
Allura squeezed her father. “I love you too, Father.” Alfor gently kissed her head before she left the embrace to board the ship. In a matter of minutes, it had launched and was soon heading into space.  
It wasn’t going to be a very long trip, but Allura seemed to be determined to find something to do while they were travelling. Shiro instantly found things for her to do, just to keep her from pestering him about finding something to do. He kept her busy, for the most part, until Katie took over, and the two chatted away about whatever came to mind. Lance would check in on his “favorite girls” quite often, usually with Shiro ending it by calling Lance back to his station. Though Lance often flirted with Allura, she secretly shipped him with Katie. The two got along just swimmingly. And, she was certain Katie had a crush on Lance, though she had never revealed it to Allura outright. Probably because Lance was usually around when the two had a chance to talk.  
About an hour later, everyone was tense, they had entered Galran space. Lance became as equally focused as Shiro as they continuously scanned for Galran ships. The Galra had agreed that they wouldn’t attack a diplomatic ship, but not all Galra would abide by that promise. And those who didn’t never got punished. Of course, they had to be extra careful this time since the princess was with them. But it seemed they would make it as there were no signs of any ships for miles around.  
“We’ve made it!” exclaimed Lance some time later.  
Shiro clenched his jaw. “Not quite yet, Lance, we still have a few minutes left of Galran space. We shouldn’t let our guard down yet.”  
“Yeah, but I . . .” An explosion rocked the ship, interrupting them. “We’re being attacked by two Galra ships!” exclaimed Lance as he glanced at the screen.  
“But how? Where did they come from? Why didn’t they show up on our scanners?”  
“I don’t know but . . . ungh!” Another explosion rocked the ship.  
“Lance, take them down!”  
“I’m trying! They’re too fast!”  
Shiro glanced at the screen as two ships zoomed past. His eyes widened. “I’ve never seen Galra ships like those before!” Two more explosions came, and a siren sounded throughout the ship as Katie’s voice came over the comm.  
“Shiro! Our primary engines are down! Another hit like that, and our secondary will go down too!”  
Shiro gritted his teeth. “Everyone to the escape pods, immediately! Lance, help me draw their fire. We need to make sure everyone makes it to the pods!”  
“Roger that!” Lance and Shiro blasted away at the Galra ships for several minutes, trying to give their crew the time they needed.  
“Ah! They shot down my gun!” exclaimed Lance as his screen went dead.  
“Get to the pods, make sure everyone is on board!”  
“Shiro, Lance! Come in!”  
“Go ahead Katie,” Shiro said through the comm.  
“Is the princess with you?”  
Shiro and Lance glanced at each other, worry becoming etched onto their faces. “No,” replied Shiro, “isn’t she with you?”  
“No, nobody has seen her! I’m worried.”  
“Don’t worry, Katie, we’ll find her,” said Lance.  
“You check out the starboard side, I’ll take port. We’ll meet at the pods,” said Shiro as he quickly rose and put on his helmet.  
“Roger that!” said Lance as he put on his helmet and dashed out of the cockpit. Shiro dashed down the corridor to the port side of the ship. He opened doors and periodically called out for the princess. But he became increasingly worried when she gave no answer.  
Finally, he saw her amidst some ruins and the beginnings of a fire. “Oh no,” he whispered as he rushed towards her limp form laying facedown on the floor. He quickly checked her vitals and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. He pressed the comm button on his helmet. “Lance, I found her. Have the pod ready to eject the instant we get . . . ah!” A laser bolt pierced the hull, creating a large tear in the ship.  
“Shiro! Are you and the princess alright!” came Lance’s voice over the comm.  
“We’re fine, but I can’t get her to the pods now. She’s unconscious, and there’s a grand canyon between us and the hall leading to the pods.” Shiro glanced behind him. The fire wasn’t spreading, and he quickly realized why. There was a hole in the ship, and it was slowly sucking out the air. It gave him an idea. “Lance, you there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Eject the pods.”  
“What?” exclaimed Lance. “But, what about you and the princess?”  
“There’s a hole in the stern, you’re going to have to meet us back there. Get as close as you can, and I’ll jetpack with the princess to you.”  
“Um, OK . . .”  
“Hurry!” Shiro could feel the ship lurch a tiny bit as he figured Lance was getting the pods launched. Shiro worked quickly to widen the hole before turning back to the princess and picking her up. Taking several deep breaths, he ran towards the hole. Just as he was few inches away from the hole, an explosion rocked the ship behind him. He positioned himself to take the majority of the blow as the explosion thrust them outside the ship. The momentum sent them into an out-of-control spin. Grunting, Shiro fired his thrusters and tried to stabilize himself. Unfortunately, it was only when he had finally gotten control that he realized something was wrong.  
“Princess Allura!” he cried out as his eyes frantically scanned space for her. He finally found her, drifting away from him. His eyes widened with horror. “Oh no,” he whispered as he watched helplessly as her body disappeared into the bay of a Galra fighter.


	2. Rescue

Allura moaned as he eyelids tried to open, but she still found them too heavy. The sound of voices caught her attention, and she instead turned to concentrating on what was being said.   
“ . . . and she’s stable, but unconscious.” She didn’t know that voice, but, there was something about it that made her feel at ease.   
“So . . . what do you want?” That was her father’s voice, tight with concern and anger. Who was he talking to? Why wouldn’t her eyes just open?   
“Just to not be shot upon landing, for one thing,” returned the mysterious voice, “and perhaps a place to stay.”   
“I don’t know . . .” began Alfor.   
“But, your highness, he did save the princess!” came Coran’s voice over the comm. Allura’s eyes finally cooperated with her, and they shot open with surprise. She was in a Galra fighter! Her parents’ and Coran’s faces were on the screen, her father fighting to control his anger, while Coran and her mother were practically pleading with him. The pilot, her savior, had his back to her.   
“Please Alfor, if he was truly serving the Galra empire, he wouldn’t risk his neck to return our daughter to us.”  
Allura began to slowly rise. She wasn’t cold, thankfully, but a few muscles felt a bit numb. Besides, if she could convince her father to accept this Galra into their midst, then maybe there was a chance they could find a way to peace.   
“Princess!”   
“Allura!”   
“Allura, dear, are you alright?”   
Allura wobbled a bit towards the screen and placed her hand on the pilot’s chair for support. She smiled at her parents and Coran. “I’m fine, just a little sore and tired, but alright.”   
“I would still recommend a doctor checking you out.” The sentence caused her to finally look at the Galra, and blinked in surprise. He looked human! A very cute human with dark hair and Galra violet eyes, but he definitely looked more human than Galra.   
“You’re part Galra?” Allura finally blurted.   
“Yes,” he said with a grumble.   
“You don’t look it.”   
He blinked. “Uh, thanks?”   
“Allura, he looks human, I know, but he is still half Galra,” said her father sternly.   
“Father, I . . .”   
“Allura, he may be using you as a way to get into our ranks and spy on us for the Galra.”   
“I left the Galra because they killed my father,” blurted the pilot. The Alteans glanced at him. His grip seemed to tighten on the controls. “They, they killed him because they did think that, that they would use me to infiltrate your ranks and spy on you. But my father wouldn’t let them, they didn’t even talk to my mom about it. So they just killed him and took me. I was barely ten years old. They began to train me and tried to indoctrinate me with their way of thinking, but I refused to let them win. I pretended I understood, I pretended to agree, just to keep an eye and ear out for an escape. This was my opportunity, and I took it.” He glanced at Alfor. “And I, I don’t have much intel, but I’ll give you what I can.”   
Alfor glanced down, a thoughtful expression on his face, but both Allura and her mother knew what that expression really meant.   
“Alfor, just give him a chance. And if we find out he’s been working for the Galra, then you can execute him.”   
“And I’ll see to it myself,” said Allura before shooting a glare at the pilot. She quickly found out she couldn’t do that as he held her gaze without so much as a flinch, and she found those eyes too handsome to stare at for too long. Or were they so handsome she could stare at them all day? Thankfully, her father’s voice broke in.   
“Very well, you may land, Keith. You will not be shot, but I will require guards around you at all times until you have proven yourself to us.”   
Keith nodded. “I understand. Thank you, your majesties.” The screen blacked out, leaving Allura with Keith. She quietly wished they would hurry up and land, she found her heart beating faster than usual, but she fought to keep herself cool.   
“And, um, thank you, for rescuing me.”   
Keith glanced at her, the hardness in his eyes seeming to soften a bit. “You’re welcome.”   
She smiled at him, and he smiled ever so slightly back. Her heart felt like it was melting just a bit, it was the saddest, yet cutest smile. Lance had never smiled like that, but then again, his family was alive and together, Keith’s apparently wasn’t.   
“And, um, I’m sorry to hear about your father. That must have been horrible. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost my father,” she said. She nearly shuddered at the thought of losing her father, and her mother.   
“It wasn’t your fault, but, thanks,” said Keith. They smiled at each other again, but kept quiet for the rest of the ride back to Altea.   
When they landed, Allura was almost toppled over with hugs. Her parents, Coran, Hunk, and Katie had all rushed towards her the instant she stepped off the Galra fighter.   
“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright, Allura!” blurted Katie, her eyes filled with tears. The youngest Holt was the only one who had ever used Allura’s name besides Allura’s family and Coran.   
Allura returned the hug. “Yes, I’m fine, Katie. Don’t worry.”   
Shiro came up to Allura and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that.”   
“So, who’s this Galra who saved you?” asked Lance, eyeing the ramp Allura had just stepped off of. The next second, Keith appeared.   
“Uh, he’s Galra?” asked Hunk.   
“He’s part Galra, part human,” said Allura.   
Keith gasped as he and Shiro locked eyes. “Shiro?”   
Shiro’s eyes widened. “Wait, Keith?”   
Lance looked between them in shock. “Wait, you two know each other?”   
“We were next-door neighbors,” explained Shiro. “His dad wanted me to take him in because he knew the Galra were coming for him. But then the fire happened, and I haven’t seen him since.” Shiro approached Keith, grabbed him, and pulled him into an embrace. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”   
Keith seemed unsure about the hug at first, but then he returned it. “I’m glad you’re alright too.”   
“So, you know him, good,” said Alfor. “Captain Shiro, may I ask you to keep an eye on him while he’s here?”   
“You don’t trust him,” said Shiro, “but you should. His father taught him not to trust the Galra. And if he’s anything like his father, he really doesn’t take orders. He was very, very stubborn.”   
Alfor smiled. “Well, that does put my mind at ease, somewhat. But, I would still like it, if you will, for his sake as well.”   
“Of course, your majesty,” replied Shiro with a bow.   
“Thank you Captain. Now, I suggest everyone see the doctor and get checked out, we don’t want any injuries to go uncared for.”   
“Yes sir!” chorused the crew. They dispersed to be seen by the doctors, Allura going with her parents to see her personal doctor. But she snuck a glance at Keith as he walked away with Shiro and the others. There was more to this guy than met the eye, she just hoped she would get a chance to get to know him better. She turned around, yes, she would really like that. But unknown to her, not long after she had turned her head, he had turned his head to look at her with an odd expression on his face.


	3. Training Grounds

Allura didn’t see Keith for days. Alfor kept him busy with meetings and having him give them all the intel he could give. Finally, one day, she caught him leaving a meeting with Shiro.  
“Keith!”  
He turned and looked at her, his eyes seemed to widen just a bit.  
“Hello, Princess, you look nice in that dress,” said Shiro very casually.  
“Oh, thank you, Shiro,” said Allura with a smile. She turned back to Keith. “How have you been?”  
“Uh, um, OK, I guess. Meetings get kind of boring after a while.”  
Allura scoffed. “I know the feeling. Listen, I was wondering, um, if you wanted to join me in my training session later today?”  
Keith blinked in surprise. “You want me to join you in your training session?”  
“Well, yes, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you,” said Allura as she crossed her arms. “Provided, of course, that you are free, and if you want to.”  
“Actually that, that sounds fine . . .”  
“Great! Shiro can take you there. I’ll see you at two o’clock!” She waved at him and dashed off, not wanting him to see the blush that was beginning to form on her face.  
Keith arrived at the training session at two o’clock sharp accompanied by Shiro. Allura was waiting with a robot. She smiled at them as they entered.  
“You’re on time!”  
“Well, yes . . .” began Keith.  
“I was expecting you to be a bit late due to another meeting,” said Allura.  
“Well, Keith was right in saying that he was free, there’s nothing else going on,” said Shiro. He gave Allura a bow. “And how are you doing today?”  
“Better now that I have a sparring partner,” said Allura with a huge grin. Shiro chuckled as Keith glanced between them questioningly.  
“Should I be worried?”  
“Only for the robot,” quipped Allura before she grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him further into the room. Shiro found himself a little nook, pulled out a book, and began to read while Allura showed Keith what needed to be done for training. After a few mishaps, Keith got the hang of it and was sparring easily. He seemed to be as good, if not better, than Allura. She appreciated that. She hardly ever had anyone sparring with her, and of the few who did, they weren’t very good and Allura had to spend the majority of the session just showing them some basic moves. With Keith, she was free to get into a rhythm, to be able to concentrate on fine-tuning her own moves. But, she couldn’t help sneaking a few peaks at Keith as he moved. He moved so gracefully, and the way his arms moved, amazing. She didn’t know why, but every time he moved, her heart seemed to beat faster, and she almost couldn’t take her eyes off him. She was glad that they were in a training session, the robot kept her focused. She didn’t want him, or anyone else, to catch her staring at him.  
“Wha! Oof!! Hey!” Keith sat up, rubbing his head. The robot had tripped him and threw him across the room.  
“Coran!” called Allura. But the screen dropped to reveal a different person with a scowl on his face. “Lance!” Allura crossed her arms. “That wasn’t very nice! Come down here at once and apologise to Keith!”  
Lance merely sat back in his chair as he crossed his own arms. “I don’t trust him.”  
“I didn’t ask you that, Lance. Come down here and apologise. You cheated, and that was rude!”  
By then, Keith and Shiro had met up near Allura.  
“Keith, are you alright?”  
“I think my pride was hurt more than my back,” said Keith as he shot a glare at Lance. “Why is he up there anyway? Isn’t this Coran fellow supposed to be running the robot?”  
At that moment the clock sounded the hour. Allura let out a gasp.  
“An hour has already gone by? It didn’t feel like it!”  
“Which means Coran is setting up Monsters and Mana, isn’t he?” said Shiro.  
Allura nodded as she began picking up the weapons.  
“Monsters and Mana?”  
Allura turned to Keith. “It’s a fun game! I’m sorry this is last minute, but, if you have time, would you like to join us?”  
Keith glanced at Shiro, who merely shrugged. Keith let out a sigh. “Oh, alright, I guess we can. It sounds much better than meeting after meeting.”  
“Oh, you have no idea,” said Shiro as the three walked out of the training room. Allura led the way to an adjacent room where Coran, Katie, and Hunk were setting up a holo-map on a round table.  
“Oh, hey Allura, Shiro! Glad you could make it!” said Coran. He turned to Keith with a smile. “I see you’ve brought a new character to the table. Take a seat, my fellow, and I’ll walk you through the process of Monsters and Mana!”  
“Um, OK,” said Keith as he sat down next to Katie. The door opened, and everyone glanced up to see Lance walking into the room. He locked eyes with Keith before they widened.  
He practically dashed towards the table. “Nope, nope, nope, nope.” He pushed Keith up and forcibly moved him to an empty chair next to Allura. He promptly sat down next to Katie and put his arm around her. Keith had no idea what to say, he was obviously thoroughly surprised. Allura did her best to keep her giggles contained. So, Lance really did like Katie! Katie was also thoroughly surprised, but she was obviously enjoying the moment.  
Coran cleared his throat. “OK, well, um, now that everyone’s here. Let’s begin! Here are your character cards.” He handed out a card to each person. Hunk, Katie, and Shiro placed their characters on the holo-map. When Coran handed Keith a card, he explained what was happening. “Use the interface on this card to create your character. It will give you options for what type of character you want, but the rest is up to you. It’s pretty self-explanatory, and it keeps track of your stats.”  
“Where’s your character card?”  
“I don’t have one because I’m the Lore Master, I’m the one who knows the difficulty of each task and keeps track of all the side characters and villains. I also keep track of the turns, to make sure each person gets a turn, plus, I make sure the story stays on track.”  
“Oh, OK,” said Keith as he turned to his card to create his character.  
“Oh, Coran, the next time Keith joins me for training, could you let us know when you leave?”  
“Why’s that, princess?”  
“Well, Lance decided he was going to cheat and hurt Keith a bit.” Everyone gasped at Lance. “I’m still waiting for him to apologise.”  
Lance lowered his head before glancing up at everyone. They were still looking at him, unimpressed. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry Keith, that was unfair of me.”  
“Um, alright, you’re forgiven,” said Keith with a shrug.  
“I still don’t trust you,” Lance said as he placed his character on the holo-map.  
Keith raised his eyebrow when he saw the figurine. “Funny that, coming from a thief.”  
“I’m not a thief, OK!”  
“Just a ninja assassin who steals things,” said Katie with a roll of her eyes.  
“Right.”  
“But that’s basically the same thing,” said Keith.  
“We keep telling him that, but as you can tell, he’s pretty stubborn,” said Hunk. “Are you finished with your character?”  
“Oh, um, I just need to give him a name . . .”  
“What would you name him?” said Allura, trying to glance at his card.  
“That’s just the thing, the only name I can think of is a Galra name.” Keith began to tense up a little.  
“What is it?” asked Coran.  
“Um, Yurak.”  
Coran fiddled with his mustache as he thought for a moment. “Hmm . . . I think that sounds fine enough.”  
Keith began to relax. “Really?”  
“Sure, as long as it fits your character, we’re good.”  
“Alright then,” said Keith as he put down his character on the board. “Meet Yurak.”  
“A ranger with a transporting space wolf, good choice,” said Coran, thoroughly pleased.  
Keith smiled. “Thank you.”  
Lance let out a groan. “Let’s get this game started.”  
“Yes! But first, let me bring Keith up to date on the story. Each character has a quest, technically, but they’re all helping to see each one through. The first one we did was take care of Hunk’s village. They had all been turned to stone by the evil wizard Daken*, but with his friends and some quick thinking, they were able to save the day.”  
“That one was a lot of fun,” said Hunk.  
“And our very first time playing Monsters and Mana,” said Katie.  
“Right, well, after Hunk’s village was returned to normal, he decided to help his friends on their quests. The only problem was to figure out which one was next.”  
“My character is searching for the Runestone of Lapeum*, an important artifact of her people, especially since one of its purposes is to protect her homeland,” said Allura.  
“Well, my character is looking for a jewel, a family heirloom,” said Katie.  
“Does it have any powers?’ said Keith.  
Katie rubbed back of her head as she grinned sheepishly. “I haven’t really thought about it.”  
“That’s alright,” said Coran with a shrug. “You can continue to think about it while we play. Besides, it doesn’t really need powers to get stolen. It’s a family heirloom, someone could have wanted revenge.”  
Katie nodded. “True.”  
Keith glanced at Lance. “Or it was just a common thief, looking to make some quick cash.”  
“Why are you looking at me?”  
“You’re the thief.”  
“Ninja assassin, get it right, mullet,” retorted Lance.  
Keith blinked. “Huh?”  
Shiro chuckled. “Ninja are quiet, Lance, you’re anything but.”  
Allura snorted. “But at least you can talk them into confusion.” She, Shiro, and Hunk burst out laughing.  
“Come on, you guys, we’re wasting time. We won’t be able to play much of the game if we don’t get moving,” said Coran.  
“Coran’s right, we really should get started. Keith, does Yurak have a mission?” said Allura. “It doesn’t have to be a jewel or a runestone, Shiro’s character is out to defeat a demon, one that killed his teacher. It can be whatever you want.”  
Keith closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “Maybe he caught wind of a plot to kill the king, and is trying to stop it?”  
“Ooh, that’s a wonderful one, Keith!” said Allura.  
“It’s really good!” said Hunk.  
Keith smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“Well, I think saving the king is more important than getting revenge for a beloved teacher,” said Shiro.  
“It definitely is more so than a family heirloom,” said Pidge.  
“I think the Runestone can wait a little longer,” said Allura.  
“And I know my mage would like a chance to practice his magic,” said Hunk. He glanced at Lance with a grin. “On a real assassin.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” exclaimed Lance.  
“So, it looks like it’s unanimous,” said Coran, “we’re going to help Keith’s character foil the plot against the king. Let the game begin!”

*I don't know how those names are spelled, and I can't find them, so, this is the best I could come up with.


	4. Down in Upendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran decides to help the romance a bit.

A few days had gone by before Keith and Allura could have a chance to talk outside of their training sessions. On this lovely day, Allura suggested they go into the palace gardens for a chat with Coran and Shiro nearby.   
“Uh, Coran, what are you doing?” asked Shiro as he noticed the smug grin on the Altean’s face.   
“Oh, come on, isn’t it obvious? Allura has fallen in love with Keith, and it looks to me like Keith has fallen for her too!”   
“Wait, they have?” Shiro glanced at the duo, chatting away in the castle gardens. “It doesn’t seem like it.”   
Coran let out a sigh. “You’re just as dense as them, aren’t you? Guess it’s all up to me then.”   
“Uh, what is?”   
“To show them, and now you, that they are in love with each other,” said Coran as his grin began to get even bigger. “And I think I know how to do it.”   
“Does it require my help?” said Shiro unamused as he crossed his arms.   
“Yup,” said Coran as he grabbed Shiro and pulled him away.   
Meanwhile, Keith and Allura were still chatting away, unaware of the plan unraveling just a few feet away.   
“Well, I’ve told you everything about my father. What about your father? Do you remember much about him?”   
“He was murdered when I was merely ten, so I remember quite a bit. Though he was gone a lot. He was a firefighter, and . . .” Keith paused, realizing that if his father had died before he was seven, he might have become a very different person under Haggar’s care.   
“If you don’t want to talk about it . . .”   
Keith shook his head. “No, I can, it’s fine. It’s just, thinking about him now, I can’t believe I’ve become so much like him. Shiro’s mentioned that I am a lot like him several times, but I never really gave much thought to it until now.”   
“Oh?” said Allura. “Like what?”   
Keith shrugged. “Oh, you know, running into danger, trying to be a hero, being stubborn, and not letting anyone else tell us what to do.”   
Allura snorted. “Well, if that’s what your father was like, then yes, you certainly are a lot like him.” She paused and smiled sadly. “I wish I could be just as similar to my father, but, we don’t always see eye to eye on several things.”   
“Yeah, like?”   
Allura glanced at him and gave him a worried look. “Well, like, like you.”   
“What?”   
“You’re half Galra, we haven’t been on good terms with a Galra, or even a half-Galra, in years. You do understand that Zarkon’s treachery runs very deep for my father.” She let out a sigh. “He, he told me I wouldn’t understand until someone I knew betrayed my trust, like Zarkon betrayed my father’s trust. It was the hardest decision my father ever made to banish Zarkon and all Galra.”   
Keith’s face seemed to harden. “Did, did your father tell you that I would betray you?”   
Allura glanced at him in surprise before quickly composing herself. She wanted to lie, but instead, she sighed. “Yes, he did. He’s still fairly certain you will, even though you’ve proven yourself time and time again.”   
Keith ran his hand through his hair. Should he tell her about what Haggar wanted him to do? Though he was afraid that if he let down his facade with Haggar, Lotor would come in and probably go through with the plan to kill Alfor. Keith couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let that happen. No, she was right, he would never betray her. Instead, he said, “Looks like I still have a long way to go before I can prove to your father that not all Galra are evil.” He smiled at her warmly. “I am glad, though, that you aren’t like him in that. We would have never become friends.”  
Allura smiled at him. “And I am glad of that, too. I like having you as a friend.” Her expression became serious. “So, I can trust you to never betray me, right?”  
Keith cupped her chin in one hand while the other stroked her cheek. “I will never betray you. You can trust me.”  
Allura broke into a smile. “Thank you, Keith.”  
“You’re welcome.”   
“There you two are!” The two yelped as Coran popped into view.   
“Coran! What in the world are you doing?” blurted Allura.   
“I need you two to come with me quick! Shiro needs our help!”   
Keith immediately jumped to his feet. “What? Where is he? What happened?”   
“Come quick! I’ll explain on the way!”   
Keith and Allura glanced at each other before quickly following Coran. Allura blinked in surprise when she realized that Coran was leading them towards the river.   
“Why was Shiro near the river? Weren’t the two of you supposed to be keeping an eye on us?” said Allura as they came within sight of a boat on the river bank.   
“Yes, but, Shiro figured that since I was there, that he’d go for a five-minute walk to stretch his legs. When he hadn’t come back after five minutes, I went to look for him. And, well . . .”   
“Help!” Shiro’s voice could heard coming from further down the river.   
Keith cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Hang on Shiro! We’re coming!” He began to walk down the river when Coran placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the boat.   
“Why don’t you two take the boat, and I’ll scout the riverbank.”   
“Uh, why?” asked Allura, suddenly suspicious.   
“Someone has to stay with Keith, and it would make more sense if two people went into the boat.”   
Allura blinked, he had a point. But there was still a suspicion lurking in her head. “Oh, well, why don’t you go with Keith?”   
“And leave you alone? No, your father wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. This is the only way. You two take the boat and check out Upendi while I’ll go on the riverbank. See you on the other side!” With that, Coran was off.   
“Wait, what?” said Allura.   
Keith let out a sigh. “Princess?” Allura glanced at him, he was already itn the boat with his hand out to her. She groaned, but took his hand and stepped into the boat. Keith took the oars and began rowing. “Um, princess? “  
“Yes?”   
“What’s Upendi like?”   
Allura’s suspicions came flooding into her mind as she stared at him like a deer in headlights.   
“Um, princess?”   
“There is no Upendi!” she blurted. “I don’t even know that that means!”   
Keith paused in his rowing and blinked in surprise. “Uh, what? Then, what did Coran mean by that?”   
“I don’t know, but I have a suspicion Shiro isn’t in trouble. It was a ruse to get us into this boat,” said Allura as she crossed her arms.   
Keith glanced behind her at the river, then shrugged. “Well, if they planned something, a surprise, might as well check it out. We’re in the boat.”   
Allura nodded. “Yes, might as well. At least we don’t have to really worry about Shiro.”   
“True that.” Keith went back to rowing. The two stayed quiet for the most part. Allura’s thoughts went towards Coran’s new word. What did it mean? He had studied many of Earth’s languages. It had to have been a word from an Earth language, there was no way it was Altean. But which Earth language? There were so many! Allura found herself distracted when Keith stopped rowing long enough to take off his jacket. He went back to rowing, completely focused on where they were going. Allura tried her best, but she couldn’t help but watch his arms in motion. They weren’t bulging with muscles, but they looked strong, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like being held in those arms. She found her eyes wandering over his figure before pausing on his face. Oh, what would it be like to be kissed by those lips. She soon found herself drawn to his eyes. They were still focused on the river ahead. But they looked so deep, so mysterious, and yet, so soft. He blinked. She quickly glanced down. Had he noticed her eyeing him? Why was she so interested in him, more than any other guy who showed interest in her? Was he even interested in her?   
“Allura.” His voice, she realized it was so soft and gentle, interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up at him, he was still staring ahead, but something apparently had his attention. She turned around, and gasped.   
“Lover’s Lagoon!” she said, turning around in the boat to get a better look at it. It was completely surrounded by low-hanging leaves, obscuring their view of the rest of the river. As the boat neared the leaves, Allura pushed them out of the way. The two gasped as the boat went in further. The leaves gave way to a secluded lagoon, as light and shadow danced between the leaves. A large tree sat on the riverbank, its branches curving over the lagoon. Colorful butterflies and fireflies fluttered around while birds sang their songs.   
“Wow, it’s really nice here,” said Keith as he glanced around the lagoon with awe.   
“Yeah, it is,” said Allura.   
Keith glanced at her. “You’ve never been in here?”   
Allura glanced at him in shock and shook her head vigorously. “Why should I? This is Lover’s Lagoon! Only couples ever come here!”   
Keith blinked. “You mean, you’ve never had a boyfriend?”   
Allura glanced down, feeling rather flustered. “N-no, I-I’ve never been interested in anyone.”   
“What about me?” Keith said it so softly that Allura almost didn’t catch what he said, but when she realized what he said, she glanced at him in alarm. He returned the gaze with a soft look, with maybe a hint of pleading in his eyes and a hint of longing. Allura quickly glanced back down, her face feeling warmer than before. Was she in love with him? Her eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her.   
“Upendi means love!”   
Keith raised an eyebrow. “Say what?”   
“Upendi! It must mean love! Oh, that Coran.” She burst out laughing. “He wanted us to come to Lover’s Lagoon!”   
Keith placed the oars in the boat and took her hands into his. “Because he saw something growing between us?” There was hope in his voice.   
Allura finally glanced him and kept a steady gaze. “M-maybe?”   
“Don’t you know how you feel about me?”   
“Do you know how you feel about me?”   
Keith glanced down. “I-I think so . . .yes, yes I do.” He glanced at her, his eyes trying to search her soul. “What about you?”   
Allura bit her lip, she knew her answer, but she thought for a moment. She wanted to be absolutely sure. “Yes,” she finally said, “yes, I do too.”   
Keith leaned in closer. “Then what is it?”   
“I, I . . .” Allura paused, why couldn’t she say it? “Could, could I show you?”   
Keith raised his eyebrow as he shrugged. “Uh, OK . . . mph!” Allura ended the kiss almost as soon as she started it. But Keith pulled her back in for a longer, more passionate kiss. They pulled back from it, breathless, but almost immediately went back into another.   
“I love you,” Allura uttered breathlessly after they finished a kiss.   
“I love you too,” said Keith before pulling her back into another kiss.


	5. Surprise

In the week following Coran’s little push into Lover’s Lagoon, Allura and Keith spent as much time as they could together. Whether it was for a quick chat during Allura’s training session, sitting as close as possible during the Monsters and Mana games, or visiting out in the gardens. Coran even helped by sending them out on a few more trips into Lover’s Lagoon, but he didn’t need any prodding to convince them to get going, they practically jumped into the boat and raced away, laughing. The leaves had barely fallen behind the boat before they were kissing. They didn’t stay too long, since Allura always had dinner with her parents. One day, they rowed out, and there was Alfor waiting with Coran and Shiro.   
Alfor raised an eyebrow as Keith helped Allura out of the boat. “Showing him around, I see?”   
Allura grinned sheepishly. “Um, yes!”   
“Ah. Lover’s Lagoon is a perfectly lovely place. It’s where I proposed to your mother.”   
“Really?” said Keith, a little too quickly. Everyone glanced at him. “Um, that . . . she must have liked that.”   
Alfor smiled. “She did. But that’s not why I’m here.”   
“Your majesty?”   
“Keith, my wife and I would be honored if you joined us and Allura for dinner tonight.”   
“Really?” said Allura with a squeal. She quickly cleared her throat when Alfor glanced at her. “That would be nice.”   
“Yes.” Alfor turned back to Keith. “What do you say?”   
Keith bowed. “I would be honored, your majesty.”   
“Good. We’ll meet you at docking bay fifteen at five o’clock.”   
Keith straightened up and blinked. “Uh, docking bay fifteen?”   
“The royal family likes to eat on other planets,” explained Coran, “it strengthens their relationships with those planets. The royal families from those planets will sometimes visit Altea as well.”   
“Oh, well then, docking bay fifteen it is. But, um, where will we be going?”   
“We’ll figure that out later. It mostly depends on the queen’s mood.” Alfor turned to Allura and held out his hand. “Allura.”  
Allura smiled as she took her father’s hand. “Yes, father.”   
“Remember, Keith, five o’clock. A minute later, and you would miss us.”   
“I’ll be sure to remember, your majesty.”   
“And if he doesn’t, I will,” said Shiro.   
Alfor nodded before he led his daughter away, the two followed by Coran.   
Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Well, look at that. Looks like you’re gaining the king’s trust.”   
“I wouldn’t say I’ve completely earned it.”   
“Huh?”   
“I think this might be the king giving me a chance. I don’t think I’ve completely earned his trust.”   
“Ah, well, looks like you’re off to a good start.” Shiro said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “Now, come on, let’s go find you something appropriate to wear.”   
“Alright.” Keith followed Shiro back to the house they shared. After a few minutes of looking, they found something nice for Keith to wear. He jumped into the shower real quick to freshen up, after which Shiro jumped in. While Shiro was in the shower, humming somewhat loudly, Keith heard a tiny beeping. He got out a tiny device hidden in a secret pocket on his jacket. A hologram flickered to life and the face of Haggar appeared.   
“What do you want,” he grumbled.  
“You’re not alone, are you?”   
“Shiro’s taking a shower, so this needs to be quick. What do you want?”   
“No son ever talks to his mother like that,” said Haggar.   
“You’re not my mother, you’re Lotor’s.”   
Haggar’s eyes narrowed. “Be careful, Keith, you wouldn’t want me to suspect you of betraying me, now would you?”   
Keith sighed. “No.”   
“Good boy. Now, where are you going that you need to take a shower so late in the day?”   
“Is that it? Is that why you’re calling me?”   
“Keith, just answer the question.”  
“I’m, I’m going to dinner with the king.”   
Haggar smiled. “Wonderful.”   
“It won’t be just the two of us though.”   
“Of course, he doesn’t trust you yet. But this is good, we’re getting somewhere.”   
“Glad you approve. Can you go now? Please? Shiro’s going to get out any minute, and I have to finish getting ready. We have to meet with the king at five, or he’s leaving without us.”   
Haggar stared at him for a minute. “Where are you going?”   
Keith shrugged, relieved that he didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know, he hasn’t made up his mind yet. All I know is, it’s going to be off Altea.”   
There was a slight pause. “Very well. Goodbye Keith.” Keith gritted his teeth as the image faded away. She was up to something. He knew it, she wasn’t falling for his facade. He had to tread carefully, and watch the royal family’s backs like a hawk. He had already told Alfor that Haggar was plotting to kill him, and that the general plan was to get him alone and overpower him. It was just a matter of when and where.   
Keith’s head snapped up as the shower was turned off. He threw the communicator back into his jacket pocket and quickly finished getting dressed. He was still fighting with his tie when Shiro walked in.   
Shiro chuckled. “You don’t need the tie.”   
Keith blinked before giving Shiro a deadpan face. “Think you could have told me that before I had to fight with it?”   
“Sorry. We need to go.”   
“Well then, guess I’m ready.”   
“Great! Come on!”   
Keith rolled his eyes and groaned as he followed Shiro out to the car. A few minutes later, they were pulling up to docking bay fifteen. Alfor was standing outside the ship, waiting for them. He glanced at his watch as they pulled in, parked, and walked towards him.   
Alfor nodded. “Perfect timing. Captain, if you wouldn’t mind taking the helm.”   
“Not at all, your majesty, provided I know where we’re going.”   
“To Arus, I was outvoted,” said Alfor as they entered the ship. Shiro closed the door behind them.   
“Aren’t you the king? Should you have two points?” asked Keith.   
Alfor nodded. “I do, but my wife and my daughter also have two votes each. And so, I was outvoted.” He grinned sheepishly at Keith.   
“Don’t I get a vote?” said Keith.  
Alfor shook his head. “You’d only get one vote, so if you did place your vote with my two, we’d still be outnumbered.”   
“Of course, go figure,” muttered Keith with a roll of his eyes.   
“Keith, Shiro! You made it!” Allura stood up from where she was sitting and smiled at them. Keith did a double take and gulped. She looked gorgeous in her off-shoulder, pink and blue evening dress. Her hair fell across her shoulders in ringlets with a single juniberry flower tucked behind her ear. A slight blush rose in Allura’s cheeks as she smiled radiantly at him. Keith’s own face felt hot as he tried to smile back.   
The queen chuckled. “Oh my, darling, it seems to be worse than we thought.”   
“Melenor,” warned the king as he glanced warily between Allura and Keith. Keith grinned sheepishly at the king before sitting down in a chair opposite of where Allura had been sitting. Shiro walked past them to the helm. Keith kept his head down the entire ride, even though he could tell Allura had sat next to him. He could feel Alfor’s eyes on him the whole ride. Allura only patted his hand reassuringly once, but for the rest of the ride, they were all quiet and were rather still.   
“We’re approaching Arus,” announced Shiro. Keith’s head snapped up and let out a little gasp as the planet appeared on the screen. It was lovely, with its blues, greens, and whites. It looked similar to how he often pictured Earth in his mind.   
A couple of minutes later, they were landing. Alfor stood and held out his hand for his wife. Melenor took it, and the two walked regally towards the ramp. Keith got up and debated on whether to off his hand to Allura when she held out her hand for him to take. He gave her a soft smile as he pressed her hand to his lips before helping her stand. She blushed as the two followed her parents out to Arus, Shiro trailing behind them.   
They went to an expensive restaurant Keith didn’t catch the name of, he was too focused on soaking in everything, and Allura. When their food had arrived, they finally started talking, all five of them. In a few minutes, they were chatting away easily, the tension in the air finally going away. Keith didn’t know what caused the change, but he was going to make use of every minute. He opened up about his past, how he trained with Lotor, how the two formed a bond during an otherwise loveless childhood, and particularly of how Haggar hardly let him out of her sight for fear of losing what she thought was her ticket to Alfor’s destruction. They all laughed at Keith’s tales about him and Lotor getting into all sorts of trouble to get out of classes. Melenor completely embarrassed Allura by telling tales of Allura’s mishaps, some of which Alfor hadn’t heard of before. But all in all, it was a wonderful dinner, and everyone was laughing by the end of it.   
As they were walking back to the pod, Alfor paused at a trail head.   
“Shiro, would you escort my wife and my daughter back to the pod?”   
“Your majesty?”   
“I would like to speak to Keith, alone.” Keith glanced at Alfor in surprise, but the look on allura’s face told him he didn’t have to worry. He was still worried.   
Shiro glanced between Alfor and Keith. “Are you sure? What if . . .”   
“I’m sure, Shiro. But if I’m not back in fifteen minutes, make sure Melenor and Allura are safe before looking for me.”   
“Yes sir,” said Shiro with a salute. He shot Keith a reassuring grin before leading Allura and Melenor back to the pod. Allura waved to Keith before dashing after her mother and Shiro.   
“Keith, if you will follow me,” said Alfor, indicating the trail head.   
Keith glanced at the three people walking away before turning to Alfor. “Yes sir.” The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Alfor spoke.   
“What exactly has Haggar said about why I banished Zarkon?”   
Keith glanced down as he replied. “Um, she said you were jealous of Zarkon’s natural abilities as leader and that you wanted his territories for yourself.”   
Alfor let out a sigh. “So, you understand that’s not the truth?”   
“Yes sir. But, what is the truth?”   
Alfor stopped walking. “The truth is, Zarkon let power get to his head, and I believe Haggar helped.”   
“Not surprised,” muttered Keith. Alfor glanced at him for a few moments before turning and sighing.   
“There’s more,” began Alfor.   
“Isn’t there always?” Alfor turned and glared at Keith. Keith glanced down. “Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly.   
Alfor sighed. “But there is always.” He crossed his arms as he seemed to think about what he had to say. Keith waited anxiously. “Haggar’s real name is Honerva.”   
“Uh, OK?”   
Alfor sighed again. “It’s an Altean name . . .”   
Keith’s eyes widened. “Wait, Haggar isn’t Galra?”   
“More lies, Alfor?” The two men gasped at the sound of the voice, they both knew who it was before she walked out from behind a tree.   
“Haggar!” blurted Alfor. “What are you doing here?”   
“What does it look like, Alfor? We’re here, to kill you.” As soon as she finished speaking, a group of about five people emerged from the trees.   
“Lotor? Acxa? Zethrid? Ezor? Narti?”  
“Hi, pipsqueak,” said Zethrid.   
Lotor’s eyes widened. “Keith? What are you doing here?”   
Keith was taken back by the question. Lotor didn’t know? He then glanced at Haggar. “How did you know we would come this way?”   
“You told me so yourself,” said Haggar with a sly smile.   
“What?” exclaimed Alfor as he glanced at Keith.   
“What?” said Keith at the same time. “How could I? I don’t work for you anymore, remember? And even if I did, how could I have known we would have come this way?” he paused as his brain worked fast. His eyes widened as an idea took form. “Unless . . . unless you had a tracking device planted in my body!”   
“Why would I do that?” said Haggar, her grin growing. “When would I have done that?”   
Keith balked. “I-I-I don’t know . . . but you must have! How else would you have been in the same place as us?”   
Haggar shook her head. “Give it up Keith, there’s no need to keep up this charade. We have Alfor right where we want him.”   
“You lied to me?” Alfor’s outburst sounded more like a question.   
Keith answered. “No! She’s lying. Your majesty, we have to . . .”   
“Kill him.”   
Zethrid let out a shout and charged right as Keith shouted, “No!” The others joined in the onslaught of Alfor. Keith jumped in to try to help, but a kick from Zethrid sent him tumbling down the hill. He hit his head on a rock, and lost consciousness.


	6. The Scar on His Face

Keith began to notice the sounds of whirring machines and the sensation of lying on a bed. His eyes didn’t want to open nor did he want them to, he kept his focus on listening. Lotor’s voice reached his ears.   
“So you did put a tracker in him!”   
“I had to do what was necessary,” said Haggar. So Haggar and Lotor were alive. Keith began to worry. What had happened to Alfor? No, he had to calm down, make them think he was still asleep. Right now, he needed to know if Lotor could be trusted. Maybe, if they worked together, they could take out Haggar.   
“Necessary? Just like killing his father was necessary?” Keith could hear the anger in Lotor’s voice now, a rare sound, especially for Lotor. It meant he was genuinely furious. That made Keith relax, he had at least an ally.   
“Yes,” snapped Haggar. “You don’t understand, I’m doing this for you!”   
“Just like everything you did for my father? And look at him, he’s dead now because of you!”   
“No, that was Alfor’s doing, the coward. He could have been a part of this, he could have shared in our glory! But instead, he decides to hinder us so he could claim all the glory for himself!” There was a slight pause. Keith resisted the strong urge to open his eyes. “My son, listen, I’m telling you the truth. Alfor is the real villain. You shouldn’t have let him escape!” Keith kept it together, but his relief was immense. Alfor made it out.   
“You think I let him escape? He’s apparently a better fighter than what you told me.”  
“I see.” There was another long pause, but Keith could wait it out, he had his answer. “You do understand what I’m doing, Lotor?”   
“With everything else, just not what you did to Keith. If anything, you made it certain he would never join you.”   
“But he will join you.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“You’re like a brother to him. Don’t say I haven’t noticed the two of you while you were growing up.”   
“You were merely watching him to make sure he was molded into the spy you wanted. He fought that, and I don’t blame him. And now this, this connection with quintessence? When were you going to tell us that? Were you ever going to tell Keith?”   
“Maybe . . .”   
“Maybe? Maybe? Is that all you can say?” Keith wanted to tear up, he had never heard Lotor yelling like that. This was really getting under his skin, and that meant a lot to Keith, even though he knew Lotor always looked after him. “We have here someone who might be able to help us find quintessence, maybe even help us end a fued, but you’re so deluded that you can’t even stop for one minute to think about anything else but destroying Alfor!”   
“He has to be destroyed or he’ll try to stop us from continuing our research into quintessence!”   
“Maybe he was on to something. This research drove you and Father mad!”  
“Lotor, I’m so close to a break-through . . .”   
“No, it took both of my parents away from me, it took both of Keith’s parents away from him!”   
“You said you understood.”   
“And I do understand, I’m just trying to get you to understand why it was wrong.”   
“You’ve become like Alfor,” said Haggar in a low, threatening voice.   
“How could I?” said Lotor in an equally low and threatening tone. “He didn’t have to live through the effects of this research.” There was an unnerving pause. “Are you going to try to kill me like you’re trying to kill Alfor?”   
“No, you are my son. But, I will make a deal with you.”   
“What’s that?”   
“I will give Keith to your care . . .”   
“No experiments?”   
“No experiments, and you help me defeat Alfor. This shall be the last you hear about the research from me. I will not promise to stop researching, but, I shall take time out for you.”   
“Is that all?”   
“I will let you do with Altea what you will, I care not for the planet. I only desire Alfor’s death.”   
There was a slight pause before Lotor let out a sigh. “Very well, mother, we have a deal.”   
“Good, we attack tomorrow morning. Don’t disappoint me.”   
“Provided you don’t disappoint me.” Keith so wished he could open his eyes or be a fly on the wall, just to see Haggar’s expression when her favorite threat was thrown back at her. He also wanted to cheer, Lotor was standing up to her! The two of them had been frightened of her growing up, and rightfully so, she had the entire Galra army and Zarkon backing her up then. Now, with Zarkon gone and Lotor quite ready and able to rule the Galra, there was a chance they could wrestle that power away from Haggar and set things right.   
Keith heard footsteps moving away from the door of his room, and another set of footsteps coming into his room. There was a moment of silence before a hand was placed on his shoulder.   
“Keith, you heard everything?”   
Keith popped his eyes open and glanced at Lotor. “Every word.”   
Lotor nodded. “Good. I have a space suit being brought here. You need to change into it and warn the Alteans.”   
“You’re breaking your deal?”   
“You thought I’d keep it?”   
“Well, no, but . . .”  
Lotor shook his head. “Things have gotten worse in your absence. I don’t have time to tell you everything now, but this witch will destroy the entire universe at the rate she’s going. We have to end this now.”   
“But how can we? She’s still in charge of the Galra!”   
“We’re going to the Kral Zera tonight . . .”   
Keith’s eyes widened. “You need me there!”   
Lotor placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “The only person who’s going to fight me for my father’s throne is Sendak, and only because he’s my mother’s puppet. We’ve been able to convince many of the generals to back me up. Besides, Acxa will be there.”   
Keith relaxed a bit. “Yes, she’s always had your back.”   
Lotor nodded. “Which is why I need you to get to the Alteans and warn them. I don’t have everyone under my command, and who knows if there are any who may prefer my mother’s rule over mine. We will do what we can tomorrow morning, but expect some fighting.”   
“If you insist.”   
“I do, please. We’ve always wanted peace, and it looks like we’ll have to fight for it.”   
“Prince Lotor, here is the space suit you requested.” A soldier walked into the door, holding a space suit small enough for Keith.   
Lotor rose and took the suit. “Thank you. Make sure the pod is ready.”   
“Ye sir.” The soldier saluted before walking out the door.   
Lotor laid the suit on the bed. “You’d better hurry. We’re going into hyperspace in a few minutes. And if King Alfor should give you any problems, tell him that I will not attack him as long as you are alive. Oh, and one more thing.” Lotor took a knife out of his belt. He handed it to Keith. “I found this among the few belongings taken from your old house. I think it belonged to your mother. I’m sure she wanted you to have it.”   
Keith took the knife. “Thank you Lotor.”   
Lotor nodded. “Hurry up. And good luck.” Lotor left and closed the door behind him. Keith threw off the covers and quickly changed into the space suit. It was a perfect fit. Keith was glad, he hated anything that was too baggy, or worse, far too tight on him. There was a gun in the holster and a sheath on the back of the suit for the knife. Keith quickly placed it in before opening the door. He dashed down the corridors towards the hangar. None of the soldiers interfered, in fact, most moved out of his way, and a few even saluted him. He paused to return the salute before continuing towards the hangar. As soon as he reached the hangar, he quickly found the ship he was supposed to take. It wasn’t hard, a soldier was standing right next to it, all primed and ready to go. The soldier gave a salute as Keith neared the ship.   
“Your pod is ready to go, sir. I’ll open the bay doors once your ship is airtight.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Safe travels, sir. Vrepit sa.”   
“Vrepit sa.” The next minute the two were lifted up and sent flying into the sides of the ships, yelling. Keith landed with a grunt. He glanced up, and gasped. One of Haggar’s druids! Electricity still crackled from its hands.   
“So, Prince Lotor sees fit to turn against his mother. What a pity. Haggar had such high hopes for him, and for you. But now, you must die.” The druid shot a blast of electricity at Keith, but he rolled out of the way. Keith whipped out his gun and began shooting at the druid, but the druid disappeared each time he shot at it. Keith growled as he quickly holstered the gun and changed tactics, he had to get the druid in close, it was the only way. He glanced to his left and saw a loose pole. He snatched it up, right as the druid came towards him and pinned him against the wall, using the pole. Keith let out a yell as the part of the pole that was touching his face became hot. But his right hand found the hilt of the knife, and grasped it.   
“Such a pity indeed, Haggar truly believed you held the key to the secret of quintessence. But after such a betrayal, your dead body will be plenty enough.” The druid let out a sharp gasp before glancing down at its chest. Keith’s knife protruded from its chest. It glanced up at Keith, right as he used the pole to knock the druid back. The druid fell back before yelling and exploding into a ball of light, the knife falling to the floor.   
The guard came running up to Keith. “Sir, I’m so sorry, are you alright? Your face!”   
Keith gingerly touched his face. “I’ll be fine . . .”   
“Fifteen seconds until hyperspace.” The guard and Keith glanced at each other in shock.   
“Get those bay doors open, now! And tell Lotor what happened!” Keith shouted as he quickly snatched up the knife.   
“Yes sir!” The guard rushed towards the bay controls as Keith dashed into the ship. His hand slammed the button to close the ship’s doors before jumping in to the pilot’s chair. His ship was closed by the time the bay doors began opening. He flew his ship towards the doors. The instant the countdown reached five seconds, the bay doors would close. He would barely have enough time to get out. The countdown continued through his ship’s speakers. “”Nine . . . eight . . . seven.” He was going to make it, just barely. The doors had enough space for him to squeeze his ship through now, and he gunned it. He let out a breath of relief as the ship passed through the doors right as the computer said five. He turned his ship around and watched the bay doors close as the countdown continued.   
“Four . . . three . . . two . . . one.” The entire fleet went into hyperspace. Keith quickly scanned the area for any other ships, just in case Haggar sent someone out to intercept him or follow him. There were none. Keith then turned his ship towards Altea and gunned it. He gritted his teeth as an image of Allura flashed across his mind. No, he wasn’t going to let Haggar destroy her family. He just hoped he could make it in time.


End file.
